Dream Big
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: Naruto must face off against his finally opponent.


The black flames casted upon the land scorched the forest around a single like wood in a burner. A lone figure, dressed in an armor mirroring that of a samurai overlooked the land, his crimson hair slowly waiving in the wind.

Turning around to face the noise of footsteps, many footsteps, his face revealed to be that of young man. No older than maybe eighteen, his eyes gaze upon them like that of eons old deity. The sky, red as a river of blood, casted a dark hue upon the faces of the many that gathered to face the man.

"Demon, we've come to stop you!" A man yelled out as he walked out, holding out a sword.

 ** _"_** ** _Foolish humans, have you not learned what one with the power of God can do? You dare challenge me, even now, over and over?"_** The young man spoke, opening his eyes to reveal crimson red eyes that lit up with fury.

He raised his hands into the air, the clouds parting as he did, revealing a blood red moon. Slowly rising from the ground, he had red lightning crackle around him.

"Nine Tails!" Another man screamed as he too grabbed his blade, "you'll be pay for what you did to the world!"

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, will I now?"_** The Nine Tails inquired as he slowly rose to the air, however looking at him, the men saw an additional tail behind him.

"Ten, he has ten!" One of the humans shouted.

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, you monkey, never cease to amaze me with your ability to count, but you know old legends right, once a kitsune goes beyond its ninth tail it reaches divinity."_** Raising both of its arm into the air it roared in laughter as a dark sphere formed over his head.

"Run!" a woman screamed as the humans began to retreat.

 ** _"_** ** _There is no retreat, now die, Tailed Beast Bomb!"_** The figure roared as it threw the ball of energy at them.

It was about to connect when a golden light appeared and slammed into it. The figures eyes widened as the ball was blasted upwards, before exploding. The force of the exploding rocked the earth beneath it, shattering every mountain top within sight, as well as casting a bright prevailing light in the area.

Temporarily restoring the normal look of the destroyed terrain.

"Nine Tails, you recognize that attack did you not?!" A figure encased in golden light yelled.

 ** _"_** ** _You,"_** The ten tails flaring behind the man waived in anger, **_"_** ** _You're supposed to be dead!"_**

The golden light faded off another young man, revealing a similar look to the Nine Tails, except this boy had three whisker marks across his face. His eyes shined with a greenish blue, lacking a pupil, his hair stood straight up in a bright golden color.

"You have a poor track record in killing me." The new arrival proclaimed as he brought both arms to his side.

 ** _"_** ** _Uzumaki Naruto!"_** The beast roared as he cupped both of his hands.

"Nine Tails!" Naruto screamed as he did the same motion.

 ** _"_** ** _Ka!"_**

"Me"

 ** _"_** ** _Ha"_**

"Me"

 ** _"_** ** _H_** A" they both screamed in unison as each launched a different color beam of energy at each other.

The Nine Tails launched a beam consisting a red blast wave with black lightning streaking around. Naruto's wave was blue with a white glow in the middle, it had golden cracks of lightning whipping around.

 **"** **Raaaaghhhh!"**

"Haaaaannnnaaa!"

They both struggled against each other as each blasted more of their power into their respective attack, Naruto's beam got pushed back slightly. However, the blonde teen roared out, launching a burst of energy through the attack.

 ** _"_** ** _Foolish Human, how dare you defy a God…"_** The Nine Tails muttered as he pushed the beam back further.

"You're right, I am human." The teen muttered, "but I do not pray to God, for what is God to a nonbeliever!"

"Raaaaagggghhhhhh!" The screech of energy flowed through the landscape as the beam grew, greatly pushing the nine tails' own attack back by a good distance.

 ** _"_** ** _Uzumaki Naruto, you cannot kill me! I will not allow you to kill me, I am God, I am God, I thee only God!"_** The Nine Tails raged as he blasted back the beam back into the middle.

"You're not a God!" The Teen screamed as he blasted more of his energy.

The reaction was the ball in the middle, formed by the two beams giving way, exploding. Blowing both combatants backwards, each slamming into a mountain. As the smoke cleared The Nine Tails was the first to rise, gloating as he slowly walked from his crater.

 ** _"_** ** _Do you see, I am truly a God for I am everything, what could you possibly ever have to kill me!"_** The demon roared as he slowly watched the dust clear.

His horror ridden face looked up as he saw giant blue sphere gathered a above a black-haired Naruto's hands.

"Spirit Bomb!" Naruto screamed as he threw the large sphere.

The Nine Tails grabbed onto it, holding it in place as he was impacted by it. Struggling however, he was soon being pushed back. **_"_** ** _No,"_** he began to panic, **_"_** ** _this cannot be!"_**

"Nine Tails!" Naruto screamed as he appeared above him, right above the spirit bomb.

A blue light surrounded him as he cupped both hands behinds back, his golden hair returning. A large purple ball of light gathered in his hands, before smiled. "This for everyone you ever hurt," Naruto roared out, "Galick Gun!"

The purple beam impacted the spirit bomb, The Nine Tails' tenth tail fell away as the ball expanded to encompass him. Exploding, filling the area with a blue light. Naruto slowly fell from the sky, a smile laced on his face as he thought about all his friends and loved ones, and finally he had won.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Wake Up Naruto!"_** The Nine Tails screamed as it launched itself at Naruto.

A blonde fell out of his desk, looking around, he rubbed his head. "Ow…" he moaned as he slowly got up.

"Finally, I've only been shouting for an hour now." Iruka, his sensei said as he had his arms crossed.

"Oh really, didn't notice." Naruto muttered as he looked, seeing that everyone else was gone.

"Yes, detention is over, you may leave." Iruka ordered.

Naruto shrugging slowly got up, before walking over towards the window, and jumped out of it.

As he walked up, he just smiled as he faced towards the village. A smile laced his eyes, and slowly closed his ocean blue eyes. The wind seems to calm around him, and everything seem to stop. Inside of his head, he could remember a few words The Hokage gave him.

 _"_ _If you're going to dream…"_ Naruto eyes snapped open revealing greenish blue eyes without a pupil, _"_ _then dream big kid."_


End file.
